


Дважды

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Дважды Какаши терял свою команду. Дважды Гай обретал надежду.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 9





	Дважды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Зимней Фэндомной Битвы в команду WTF Naruto 2021

Его уносят — мальчика, что был чуть выше остальных сверстников. Буквально и морально. Он поднялся в небеса, чтобы больно упасть, ломая себе крылья.

— Я… это я виноват, — говорит Гай, и Какаши хочется на этих словах его приголубить.

— На твоём месте я бы поступил так же, — тихо говорит ему Какаши. Смотрит в сторону юркого светловолосого мальчишки с голубыми глазами. Он не смог бы его остановить.

Какаши забирается в окно комнаты в общежитии, когда Гай собирается ложиться спать.

— Ты скажи, если не сможешь уснуть. Я буду рядом, — тихо, глядя в глаза, аккуратно сжимая правую ладонь.

— Спасибо. Я попробую успокоиться сам.

Какаши уходит. Его головы не покидает мысль, что было бы, окажись он на месте Гая. Что если бы не остановил своего подопечного в бою с Песчаным Гаарой. Саске? Наруто? Саске. Он не остановил бы его, как не остановил самого себя в тот день, когда потерял _её_.

Гай говорил во время поединка о Ли — и его глаза горели. Гай улыбался — мальчишка внизу между тем поднимался в самую высь. Гай выглядел самым гордым, самым счастливым родителем — мальчишка смотрел в его сторону с обожанием.

— Ли, снимай утяжелители!

Палец вверх — утяжелители полетели вниз, с грохотом проламывая каменный пол. Подскочили все: и зрители, и Гаара, и, кажется, даже судья. Подскочил сам Какаши, с изумлением открывая рот, пытаясь сказать что-то вроде: «Гай, кажется, это перебор».

Явным перебором было и то, что Гай держал Ли на арене до последнего, пока тот не сгорел в максимуме, на который был способен.

«Гений», — выдохнул Какаши.  
Мальчишка — чёртов гений. Какаши может открывать первые внутренние врата. Ли открыл пять. Открыл — и лишился всего.

— Ли больше не сможет…

Какаши держит его за плечи, перемещает ладони на живот, обнимает. Касается губами острой скулы.

— Всё будет в порядке.

Хотя и понимает, что, скорее всего, не будет. Гаю от его слов не легче. Гай целует его в подбородок, не снимая ткани, отворачивается — Какаши пора выходить через окно, а то опоздает.

В следующий раз у Гая дежавю: темноволосый мальчик с активированным Шаринганом пытается атаковать с помощью тайдзюцу крепкий песчаный шарик. Каменная стена арены разлетается в крошку. Птицы. Тысяча стеклянных птиц, бьющихся о камень, трепыхающих стеклянными крылышками. Оглушительно.

Гай говорит: гений. Гай говорит: мастер техник в ниндзюцу. Гай говорит: создатель Чидори, которой сейчас Учиха Саске пробил броню Гаары.

Гай видит тёмный глаз Какаши, в котором сияет восхищение. Радость и немного гордости. А может, и много.  
«Всё верно, я выматывал его с помощью тайдзюцу, чтобы он развил скорость. Посмотри на вытесанную мной скульптуру. Посмотри на мой результат».

Гай говорит:  
— С твоей стороны обучить такой опасной технике — необдуманно и непедагогично.

Гай, видимо, не задумывается, но Какаши помнит потерявшего сознание мальчишку, что взлетел выше всех на экзамене. Какаши помнит, Какаши оскаливается в маску, Какаши хмурится.

— Даже не хочу этого от тебя слышать.

Он опускается к мальчишке, почти достигнувшему солнца.

— Да, Ли-кун?

Ли отводит взгляд на арену.

— Хочу драться с Учихой! — говорил Ли, когда мог двигаться без костылей.  
— Хочу драться с Гаарой! — говорил Ли, когда был быстрее всех в своём выпуске.  
— Хочу бросить вызов тебе, Неджи-кун! — прыгал вокруг него Ли, когда мог себе позволить такую роскошь.

«Верно, Какаши-сан», — сказал бы Ли, если бы мог открыть рот и при этом не разреветься.

Гай чувствует, как у него чешутся кулаки, но вломить своему сопернику при всех не решается. У Какаши ярко проступают через ткань ключицы. В моменты близости Гай не удерживается почти никогда, чтобы не зацеловать их, не зализать впадинку между ними.

Сейчас хочется только кусать. Какаши позволяет — Гай срывается, бросаясь с головой. Какаши позволяет, и Гай, когда очередной тур экзамена заканчивается, выслеживает его.

Когда они остаются наедине в общежитии, он заваливает Какаши — ему хочется дать по лицу, но Гай себе такого не позволяет. Какаши кажется это забавной игрой — нечасто Гай с ним ведёт себя так брутально. Гай не может забыть глаза Ли и холодный голос Какаши. Гай не выпускает из банки мурашек по своему телу.

Тембр у Какаши всё ещё приятный, дыхание всё ещё возбуждающее, его тело, его лицо — все те детали, что так нравятся Гаю.

— Ты сволочь, Какаши. Самая настоящая, — шепчет ему в лицо.

— Ты безответственный и не знаешь меры, — спокойно парирует Какаши.

Какаши сам себя разрабатывает.

— Ну хочешь, отымей меня, Гай. Хочешь? Тебе станет легче.

— Не знаю, — говорит он и целует крепко, кусает его губы, следя, чтобы не зацепить зубами родинку. Вбивается в Какаши — податливого, вбивается, слыша громкий стон, который тот глушит, насколько может. Какаши стискивает зубы, пытаясь расслабиться — это почему-то никогда не помогало.

Гай двигается быстро, но контролирует себя, чтобы не нанести травм. Укусы, синяки, подтёки — сколько душе угодно. Разрывы — недопустимо. Какаши стонет громко (Гаю кажется, будто специально), как он не стонал ещё с ним ни разу. И Гаю сейчас плевать, что возможно за закрытой дверью стоит толпа джонинов. А может, и не стоит. А может, им всё равно. Это неважно. Важен лишь Какаши — трогательно-красный, с влагой, собравшейся в уголках глаз.

Важны лишь они с Какаши.

Гай утыкается лбом в его плечо, облизывая влажные от пота губы. 

— Что ты делаешь, скажи? Я ведь люблю тебя, — хрипит он в плечо Какаши.

— Я так тебя задел? — лениво отвечает обессиленный Какаши.

— Ты не меня задел.

Какаши молчит.

— Ли плакал после экзамена. Не громко, не эмоционально, как обычно. Так плачут от отчаяния.

Какаши закусывает губу. Тело ещё болит. Кажется, эта боль — ничто по сравнению с болью Рока Ли.

— Мне жаль…

— Мне тоже.

Какаши поднимает на него глаза.

— Я обвинил тебя в том, что ты обучил его. Саске. Как сенсей. Хотя… я от тебя не отличался. Саске не пострадал. Почти.

Гай вздыхает.

— Бинты на его руке были розовыми, когда поединок оборвался.

Какаши знает. Он всё видел, но притворился, что нет. В конце концов, Саске сам хотел стать сильным.

— Я… тоже люблю тебя, Гай, — говорит Какаши, прежде чем подняться с пола и начать собирать свои вещи.

***  
Учиха Саске ушёл. Учиха Саске обернулся, выходя за ворота родной скрытой деревни, он ищет силу.

Какаши помнит жжение его печати на своей ладони, Какаши помнит его крик боли, когда печать пришлось ограничивать. Помнит полные агрессии алые глаза. Помнит голос, помнит его рёв. Кровь, капающую с ладони, глубокие борозды на прожжённой от Чидори коже. Помнит, как этой техникой он почти задел своего сокомандника — почти, если бы Какаши не успел.

— Ты сражался из последних сил, Наруто, — говорит он. Дрались. Как в прошлый раз. Нет — сражались насмерть. Паккун вяло обнюхивает протектор. Без сомнений — его, Саске.

Какаши взваливает Наруто на спину. Такой лёгкий, такой… беспомощный.

Где ты теперь, Саске? На кого теперь положил свой агрессивно-алый взгляд?

Какаши срывается с цепи, когда оказывается наедине с Гаем. Кусает и зализывает. Кусает так же, до кровоподтёков. Гай выдыхает, Гай видит ещё не зажившие синяки от собственных укусов на бледной шее Какаши.

— Хочешь — бери, — говорит Гай, глядя в глаза.

Какаши не хочет. Ничего не хочет.

— Я дважды потерял свою команду.

Дважды. Команды 7 больше нет — она не функционирует без жизненно важного органа. Его, Какаши, гордости больше нет — талантливого наследника клана Учиха.

Какаши ложится, утыкаясь в плечо Гаю. Он поворачивается, смотрит в потолок. Гай забирается пальцами в его волосы.

— Всё будет в порядке, — тихо говорит Гай.

Дважды он обретал надежду, когда поверил. Сначала в себя — благодаря отцу. Затем в Ли. Благодаря отцу, которого он потерял в двенадцать.

— Не будет, — говорит Какаши. — Я ещё и Сакуре соврал. Козёл.

— Не будет… так сказал бы и я, Какаши. За день до операции, которую проводила Цунаде-сама. Она вылечила тело Ли.

Какаши молчит.

— Найдётся кто-то, кто вылечит душу Саске, — говорит Гай, прежде чем поцеловать Какаши в лоб.


End file.
